


just get in the car and drive

by Solanaceae



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, happy ending!! i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanaceae/pseuds/Solanaceae
Summary: Tuuri has a fever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first sentence in present tense, didn’t change it, and regretted it for the rest of the fic. Forgive any grammar mistakes. For @womenofssss‘s femfeb musicbox.

“Hey, you okay?”

Tuuri is nearly shaking apart with shivering cold - this fever that just won’t die - but she nods, smiles at Sigrun. “Just tired.”

“Well.” Sigrun ruffles her hair, and if the touch is more gentle than it would have been before, well, Tuuri can ignore that and pretend nothing has changed. “Get some sleep, and I’ll wake you once we’ve got some food ready.”

Tuuri nods, snuggling deeper into the nest of blankets she’s built around herself. Closes her eyes and breathes deep as Sigrun leaves the van, closing the door gently behind her. There’s a cold draft coming in through the hole in the floor, but it’s nothing but a minor irritant compared to the freezing fingers that seem to be crawling over her skin, emanating from the wound in her shoulder.

***

She wakes behind the wheel of the van, sunshine streaming through the windshield and gilding her hands on the steering wheel. Next to her, Sigrun has her feet up on the dashboard.

Tuuri feels warm.

“This is a dream,” she tells Sigrun, who grins.

“Maybe. Does it matter?” She gestures at the road. “Come on, we’ve got a ways to go yet.”

Tuuri considers this - does it really matter? - then steps hard on the gas pedal. The van lurches forward, engine purring.

They drive past broken down buildings, Tuuri swerving around chunks of fallen masonry that block their path. Sigrun tells a joke, they laugh. Everything is sun and warmth, just the two of them driving into the light.

***

She wakes to the sound of birdsong. She’s lying in the grass, no breathing mask between her and the green smell of the forest around her. Next to her, Sigrun lies with her hands behind her head, face tilted up to the sun filtering down through the trees.

She sits up.

“Just enjoy it,” Sigrun says before Tuuri can ask where they are.

***

They drive, and when the sun goes down, they set up camp. Sigrun lights a fire, and they sit together next to it, Sigrun’s arm around Tuuri’s shoulder.

“How you feeling, Fuzzy-Head?”

“Great,” Tuuri says, and it’s the truth. And because this is a dream, because none of this really matters, she adds, “Mostly because you’re here.”

“Aw.” Sigrun squeezes her arm. “I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.”

Tuuri wonders if Sigrun would ever actually say that, or if this is just her dream-Sigrun acting out the thoughts Tuuri has been keeping inside ever since she met the tall woman.

Does it matter?

It doesn’t. She snuggles into Sigrun, feels Sigrun’s lips on the top of her head pressing a kiss into her hair.

***

Tuuri curls up next to Sigrun, grass itching at her bare arms. Sigrun smells like gunsmoke and something warm, like sunlight distilled.

This is still a dream, so she buries her face into Sigrun’s shoulder and inhales, then mumbles, “Can you hug me?”

Sigrun puts her arms around Tuuri and squeezes. “Like that?”

Tuuri smiles, nose squished against Sigrun’s chest. “Just like that.” The words are muffled, but she feels Sigrun’s laugh vibrating all through her body.

***

“Tuuri?”

She wakes again, this time to the cold interior of the van - but it seems warmer, somehow. Sigrun is leaning in through the door, a bowl in one hand.

“I got soup--” She breaks off, frowning. “You alright?”

Tuuri sits up, stretching suddenly weary muscles, and realizes that she isn’t shivering anymore. Sigurn sets the bowl down on the floor and crawls over to her, hand going to Tuuri’s forehead to feel her skin.

After a moment, a smile appears on her face.

“Your fever’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous healing can happen ok


End file.
